


Alive

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Hotels, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Ben muses over the changes in his life and the recent developments between him and Klaus. Pre-season 2.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a cute, fluffy piece of Horrance before the season two premiere so here ya go!

He felt the cool breeze across his face as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. It must have been late in the morning as the sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains was intense and had already cascaded it's way across the room towards the hotel bed. 

Klaus licked his dry lips, wishing desperately for some water as he struggled his way up against the headboard. He froze however, realizing that some sort of weight was pressed against his shoulder and lay across his left arm, pinning him down.

Glancing down at the curled up figure, he immediately recognized the slicked back, dark, raven like hair. 

Ben.

He swallowed thickly as his eyes roamed over the man's form. He was sleeping deeply, snuggled up right against him. He'd discarded his coat on the chair across the room and was now just dressed in the black hoodie the man never seemed to take off.

Klaus chuckled to himself at the mere thought of Ben changing clothes. It wouldn't be practical, there'd really be no reason to. The man was still dead for heaven's sake!

Sure, he'd gained the ability to touch things, to feel slight sensations, though it was still a struggle for him most days. But the man was still a ghost, still dead.

It was a thought that he didn't care to ruminate on very often but in this particular moment, he'd become tickled with the thought. 

Blinking wearily, Ben began to rise to consciousness as well, staring up at Klaus with an inquisitive expression. “What... what time is it?”

“Afternoon, I guess. Who cares? I'd rather stay just like this a little bit longer.”

The man snuggled back down beneath the covers and moved a little closer to Ben, making the usually somber man smile.

“Don't we have to go meet with everyone else?”

“Later.” Klaus mumbled, eyes already shut once more and a smile spreading across his face.

Ben fought against his own smile for a moment before giving in and snuggling deeper beneath the covers.

As they lay there, Klaus nearly falling asleep once more and Ben just staring at nothing in particular, the sound of the man's heart beating resounded in his ears. He turned to incline his head a bit more to listen closer, enjoying the steady rhythm and reassuring sound that the man was definitely alive.

Alive.

Ben had long struggled with his death and the after effects of it, the inability to be able to touch things or to be seen or heard by others. However, lately, he had seemed to come to peace with it all and that mainly had to do with Klaus' companionship.

The man had grown rather affectionate towards him as of late due to his learning of just how to use his powers to be able to feel again, to interact with things and well people in his environment.

Klaus and him had always been close even before his death. They'd shared an unspoken bond, a deep friendship that he just hadn't shared with any of the others. Sure, he got along with most everyone else in their “superhero crime fighting family team” but the relationship he'd had with Klaus had just been quite different.

After many years of strife between them after the accident, Ben had slowly began to forgive the man who he had blamed perhaps unfairly. It's not like Klaus hadn't blamed himself too, perhaps a little too harshly.

But now, having this change happen to him, this ability once more to really touch and feel and be close once more with the man, Ben couldn't help but feel... alive.

Closing his eyes once more, though he no longer required sleep, Ben let himself drift off amidst the comfort and stability he felt alongside Klaus.


End file.
